Bad Night to go Out Pt1 (Jeff the killer story)
by JinxNova666
Summary: Amy,a quiet,intelligent girl,who likes to keep to herself with her studies and Doctor Who being forced to go out with her best friend Meg and the Pale bleached Quartet,or Snarky stuck up white girl barbie dolls, if you ask Amy. They might chosen the wrong night. Who knows find out. *This Is Not A Weird "CharXChar" Thing! this is get a straight up Jeff murdering people thing*


The whistles of the dark chilling wind shivered Amy as she stumbled through the dully light streets. Holing her bleeding arm she struggled just to keep her balance. All she could think was "Move… Just, keep moving!" It hurt just to think what had happened. It all happened to fast and the images left were too brutally to think of.

Her hair was mangled and knotted it could barely even stay in the bun she put it in early that night. Mascara ran down leaving a trail of black down her face. Blood leaked from the wound on her upper arm soaking that part of her trench coat. It ran down her arm to her finger tips. Slowly dripping each pace she made. Leaving behind a trail of blood. A large gash ran across her upper arm.

Felt as if someone was following her. Then she began to hear foot steps. But she was too woozy to make out where they were coming from. So not to take the risk of being seen she turned sharply into an ally. "Thump Thump THUMP!" The foot steps came closer and closer. Now all she could think was "Hide, HIDE!" She quickly hid behind a dumpster. Throwing her self down to the ground and hit the wall on her bad arm. "FFFUUU" She quickly bit her lip and adjusted herself sitting down with her back to the brick wall. By the time she turned around a bulled shadow blocking the light of the street.

"I know you're here" The Figure said in his naturally raspy voice.

His voice was still young just…..beaten up was the first word that came to Amy's mind. She quickly put her hand over her mouth to muffle her panting. She could see the shadow; it looked as if he was feeling the ground

"This looks like it hurt"

He said as he lifted his hand up feeling want had been on the ground and sniffed it

"This bastards having sympathy, NOW!" she thought to herself.

"Why don't I make that pain go away" he said laughing a bit afterwards.

He than stood up, stretching and cracking his back and neck

"I'll count to 5, kid, and if you don't come out…." He stopped and chuckled a bit

"You don't wanna know what I'll happen"

Thoughts raced through her mind

"1"

"OH CRAP!" she thought

"What do I do, what do I do" she continued her thought

"2"

"Think Amy thin-" she cut herself off and felt her trench coat pockets.

"The gun!"

"3"

She took the gun out and checked it. It was only one of those small guns like you see in those movies where it's stuffed up the girl Ball gowns.

"4, Better get ready."

She closed her eyes and moved her lips as if she was praying. She quickly checked the chamber.

"4 and a half!"

"TWO!" she thought

"Just two god da-" stopped thinking god could be her only chance to get out of this situation. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cold brick wall.

"Fi-"

With out thought she through herself out into the ally pointing the gun at him and interrupting him. Before he could say anything she said

"S-stay right there, I-I know how to use this!"

"kinda" she then thought to herself

You could hear how nervous Amy was because of the noise of the shaking gun

"Your bluffing, you probably can't shoot worth shit" the man said with confidence

"I-I" Amy stuttered

"Now, let's get this over with" the man said with haste.

He began to walk towards her. She began to walk back. The man continued as he quickly began to pick the pace. Quicker and quicker. With out thought Amy fired the gun. He stops and looks towards the direction she shot.

"Little off don't cha think" he said looking back towards her.

Then continued his pace. That then suddenly changed to a full on charge. Her back hit the brick wall at the end of the ally. She then gripped the end of the sleeves of her coat. Turning her head and closing her eyes, she let out a small shriek. But the blade came to quick hitting her neck…


End file.
